


Spell Gone Awry

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow does a spell, and Xander gets a little something more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Gone Awry

“ _Giles_!” 

Xander banged on Giles’ front door repeatedly, praying all the while that the man was home. He needed help, and he needed it bad. And now. _Nower_.   

If he didn’t get his little problem fixed, he was going to be the laughing stock of Sunnydale High.  

Darn Willow and her wacky spells. And darn him for being anywhere in the vicinity when she attempted to work on her “craft”. But she’d called, professing to need his help, and like an idiot, he’d gone over to her house. 

And now this. 

If he didn’t love Willow as much as he did – in the most sisterly of ways, of course – he would be half tempted to strangle her. A full on, two-handed strangle to ensure success.  

As it was, he’d reduced her to tears and left her sniveling into a handkerchief. And her not even knowing the reason for his anger. 

Because he couldn’t tell her what she’d done to him. Hell, he was having a hard time even involving Giles. But Giles was a guy, and he knew magic. Hopefully, he knew the kind of magic that would fix what Willow had done.  

“ _Giles_!” 

Xander pounded on the door again and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Giles mutter under his breath that he was “bloody well coming already”.  

“Xander!” Giles exclaimed as he opened the door. “What—?” 

“Giles, you’ve got to help me,” Xander interrupted as he pushed past Giles and entered the man’s home.  

“What—that is to say, yes, of course.” Giles barely refrained from rolling his eyes at Xander’s dramatic entrance as he shut and locked the front door. When he turned around, Xander was pacing the small area in front of his couch, muttering under his breath. He waited a moment for the boy to explain, but when Xander seemed oblivious, he took matters into his own hands. 

“It’s late, Xander. What is it that can’t seem to wait until tomorrow?” 

In answer, Xander merely lifted his shirt. 

“I—well, erm, yes.” Giles removed his glasses and automatically reached for his handkerchief. “I can see how that might be a problem.” 

“You _think_? Giles! I’ve got _boobs_!” 

“I see.” 

Xander blushed and hastily lowered his shirt. 

“How—?” 

“Willow did a spell.” 

Giles’ brows drew together in consternation. Willow obviously needed some guidance if this latest fiasco was any indication. He made a mental note to have a talk with her after school tomorrow as he walked towards his bookcase to retrieve the spell book he would need. 

“Have a seat, Xander. It will take me some time to gather what I need, but this should be easy enough to fix.” 

“Right now? _Tonight_?” Xander scarcely dared to hope. 

“Yes, tonight. Inside the hour you should be back to normal.” 

Xander rushed forward and hugged Giles. “ _Thank_ you! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” 

“Erm, quite.” Giles grabbed Xander’s shoulders and pushed him to arm’s length. “Now go sit and let me ready the spell. I’ll call you when it’s done.” 

Xander did like Giles asked, stretched out on the couch, and thought about what he was going to say to Willow. The truth was out of the question. There was no way he was explaining what she’d done; after Giles fixed him, he was going to banish the memory from his mind, never to be thought of again.  

No, he was just going to have to make something up. Put his behavior down to it being the full moon, or that he was briefly possessed by a mean-spirited demon.  

Actually, the possession thing might work. It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened to him before. 

And, if he was lucky, he might even rate sympathy cookies.  

A win all around if he did say so himself.


End file.
